Best Friends
by IamaPegasusDEALWITIT
Summary: Fake friends will be there for you when he breaks up with you. Best friends will call him up and whisper, "You will die in seven days..." Fake friends know a few things about you. Best friends could write a book about you. Fake friends will never ask for food. Real friends are the reason you have no food. Fake friends will say "I love you" just for fun. Real friends will mean it


**Hey, it's Marga and this is my story: Best Friends. Yeah, it's just a short one-shot. It was inspired by Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail's story: Friends v Best Friends. Thanks for the inspiration! :)**

* * *

_**Fake friends will be there for you when he breaks up with you. Best friends will call him up and whisper, "You will die in seven days..."**_

A brunette man walked down the halls not noticing a pink haired teen following him. The pinkette wore a brown coat, put on a fake mustache and a fake wig and approached the man. He came up to him and said, "You will die in seven days..."

~.~

"NATSU!" A blonde yelled when a pinkette approached her. "Yes?" The girl glared at the pinkette and asked, "What. Did. You. Do?" The teen shivered. "Let me ask again, what did you do?" The pinkette stuttered and said, "I just told him he'd die in seven days!" He confessed. The blonde's expression softened as the boy used his arms to cover his body from any attack the blond might do. Waiting, he realized nothing happened. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands wrap around his body. "Thank you." The boy saw the girl hugging him, and he smiled.

_**Fake friends know a few things about you. **_  
_** Best friends could write a book about you.**_

"I'm finally done!" Lucy exclaimed, stretching her arms out. "Done with what?" A raspy voice asked as Lucy turned around and saw her partner enter through the window. "Would it kill you to use the door?" Lucy sighed. "Yes." Natsu said sarcastically and grabbed the novel from her hand. "H-Hey! Levy's going to read that first!" Lucy said and tried getting the book from the boy's hands.

Natsu flipped through the pages and started reading. _"My best friend, Natsu Dragneel, is a fire dragon slayer. He was trained by the_ _fire dragon named Igneel. Apparently, Igneel left him the day mother died. He's fun but can be annoying. He surprisingly has pink hair, yes, pink. He told me it was natural, tch, like I'd believe that." _

"Hey! It's natural!" Natsu exclaimed and flipped through more pages, "_Lisanna Strauss, the little sister of Mira and Elfman, was supposedly dead. But, it was a miracle to see her alive and in Edolas. When we got home, we partied too hard and most of the members fell asleep. I finally learned that you should never walk towards Natsu when he's dreaming about kicking Gray's ass or he'll punch you in the face, literally." _Natsu chuckled. "I punched you in the face?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

_**Fake friends will never ask for food. **_  
_** Real friends are the reason you have no food.**_

"Hey Lushy!" Natsu said. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" Lucy scolded the boy and he gulped. "Sorry!" Natsu continued, "Oh yeah, when are you going to the market again?" He asked. "Saturday... why- don't tell me." Lucy stared at the boy, " YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD?" Natsu covered his head and pointed to the blue exceed next to him. "H-he d-did it!" He stuttered.

_**Fake friends will say "I love you" just for fun**_

**Real friends**_** will mean it.  
**_

"I love you." Lucy 'tched'. "Yeah right, Natsu." Lucy said. "It's true!" The boy exclaimed. "Natsu, come on. You're my friend." Lucy said and started walking away when her arm was suddenly pulled. "But Luce, I'm not just a friend. I'm your best friend." He whined. "Prove it." Lucy said. "What?" Natsu asked. "Prove that you love me." With that, the boy pulled her close and smashed his lips into hers.

Lucy's eyes widened but quickly softened. Natsu pulled away slowly, connecting their foreheads together.

He looked straight into her eyes and said, "I love you, Luce."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Again, it was inspired by Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail. Sorry, it's short. I'm currently continuing two stories, "My Fairy Tail" and "Childhood Friends"  
**

**R&R Guys! :)  
**


End file.
